Somos Familia
by Violette Moore
Summary: Duele más tomar un puñal que enterrarlo, ¿sabías eso? (Este fic participa del Reto Temático "Familia Watson" del foro "221B Baker Street").


_Saludos! Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero__"_**_Familia Watson_**_**"** del foro **"221B Baker Street"**. Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de su legítimo autor, lo único enteramente mío es esta caótica historia que como siempre, espero sea de su agrado._

* * *

**.Somos Familia.**

* * *

.

.

—Duele más tomar un puñal que enterrarlo, ¿sabías eso?

Con estas palabras el doctor da vuelta a sus pasos, a su espalda ha quedado la figura por años odiada, quizá ansiada en el sentido de que por siempre deseó colocar ambas manos alrededor de su cuello y ejercer presión hasta divisar la vida abandonando su rostro.

El hombre lo mira con expresión contrita, tanto a él como a la dama que pasos por delante se ha unido a su marcha, sofisticada y airada sigue siendo la viva imagen de su madre o lo que entre sueños consigue recordar de su estampa.

Harriet no quiso hablarle, de hecho tampoco él pero si lo hizo debió deberse a un castigo auto impuesto para demostrarse a sí mismo —y a él— que han pasado veinticinco años y que ya no es un niño, ya no está roto ni tampoco herido como lo estuvo en aquel entonces cuando por designios del destino se vio en la terrible necesidad de intervenir para proteger a los que amaba.

—Somos familia Hamis —gritó el hombre con la misma entonación de siempre—Harriet se pegó a su brazo, él apuro el paso, aquella voz —en sus tiempos— los había hecho temblar, correr, gemir y llorar. Si a caso el pasar de los años sólo le había conferido un tono mucho más sombrío y amenazador.

Los hermanos siguieron de largo sin decir una sola palabra o mirar hacia atrás, pocos metros faltaban para llegar al auto, ella trastornada, el otro molesto, ¿Cómo podía atreverse, después de todo lo que había pasado a mancillar la tumba de su madre? entraron al auto, tomándose un momento para respirar, ahora solo bastaba encender la radio, bajar los vidrios, llevar a Harriet a casa y volver él mismo a su ho…

—No me lleves todavía

—Él no puede saber dónde estas

—Tampoco se supone que vendría a verla y míralo ahí, ataviado de negro como la mismísima parca y encima en el único día en que tú y yo…

—Lo sé, también es difícil para mi

—¡Para ti! —gritó Harry como ya sabía que lo haría— las cosas no habían ido bien entre ellos tras la muerte de su madre y el abandono de su padre de hecho, tal vez estaba en lo cierto, tal vez si merecían una íntima charla juntos, una copa de vino —sonrío para sus adentros— Si; una copa de fino vidrio y un cigarro con su única y querida hermana.

—¿Desert Rose? o ¿Dragón Negro? —preguntó el rubio mirando a la otra por el retrovisor— Harry le devolvió el gesto, compartían el mismo color de ojos pero por alguna razón la diferencia entre sus miradas era notable, ambos habían sido testigos de la misma oscuridad y malicia pero cada uno la canalizó a su manera, en el caso de John su reacción fue perseguir a la muerte, enlistarse en el ejército, no por amor a la patria sino para esperar una santificadora bala y en cuanto a ella.

Libros enteros se escribirían para narrar lo que había hecho para mancillar el apellido y nombre que le dio su padre.

—Conozco un nuevo lugar, se llama Intimate.

—Saldré virgen de ahí, ¿cierto? —Harry soltó una carcajada— como si su hermano o ella aún lo fueran, se aproximó a su rostro a medida que el otro metía la reversa a fin de sacar el auto, cuando lo tuvo donde quería simplemente susurró.

—Te prometo que saldrás entero, solo necesitas deshacerte de esto —y acto seguido, tomó el celular que le regalara y lo arrojó al asiento de atrás— John sonrió a sobremanera, le encantaba eso de su hermana, no sus manías auto destructivas, sino esto.

Esas travesuras que la hacían ser solo ella y nadie más. Apuró la marcha mientras Harry le indicaba las calles por donde debía entrar, si hubieran tenido un poco más de cautela, habrían caído en la cuenta de que el celular tenía un promedio de catorce llamadas perdidas y veinticinco mensajes del mismo número en particular.

* * *

**…**

—Creo que me está engañando

—Y yo creo que estás exagerando

—¿Te dijo alguna vez como nos conocimos?

—Irrelevante —respondió el detective— justo como había hecho la ocasión en que John trató de contárselo, Mary pasó del comentario y prosiguió con su charla.

—Yo era la otra

—¿Qué? —Sherlock se digno por fin a levantar la vista del experimento con el que esperaba ignorar a Mary— la rubia asintió con expresión torturada y sin más continuó.

—Lo que dije, yo era la otra, él estaba saliendo con una morena alta y delgada, de hecho ahora que lo pienso ¡Era igualita a ti!

—¡¿EEEH?!— Sherlock tiró los reactivos equivocados a su compuesto químico— y la condenada cosa en lugar de ponerse verde, se puso gris al igual que su cara ante la sola contemplación de la idea de que John estuviera saliendo con su versión femenina.

—Mary, ¿leíste el libro que te di? estos estados emocionales que tienes son perfectamente normales en el séptimo mes de embarazo, yo esperaba que anduvieras por los rincones llorando y comiendo bombones pero no que levantaras teorías conspiradoras sobre la fidelidad de John

—Su turno terminó hace horas y ya le marqué diecinueve veces

—Con lo pesada que estás seguramente paso la noche a la orilla de la cama por temor a que lo aplastaras y para estas horas estará perfectamente dormido en la comodidad de su auto —Mary le dirigió una mirada asesina que él interpretó correctamente como mejor cierra la boca— y acto seguido se le ocurrió algo para calmar sus ansias y proteger la reputación de su aliado.

—Bien, sino crees que se quedó dormido ¿por qué no tomas la computadora portátil y rastreas la ubicación de su móvil? —los ojos de Mary brillaron con el fulgor de la ex-agente de la CIA y él sintió un temblor por lo bajo— esperaba que su hija heredara los ojos dulces y tiernos de su bien amado padre y no los de ella que justo ahora parecían tener vacante para un alma.

**…**

* * *

BAR INTIMATE

.

.

El lugar no era nada que John no hubiera visto antes cuando de reuniones con Harriet se trataba, música electrónica, perfumes exóticos, cuerpos bailando, bebiendo, charlando, se colocaron en una mesa bastante apartada del resto y acto seguido una escultural figura, cuerpo de sirena y piernas de amazona apareció con la carta y una bandeja llena de tragos. John tomó una botella, Harry dos vasos y también se tomó la libertad de guiñarle un ojo a la dama.

—¿Quieres jugar como en los viejos tiempos? —John carraspeo dando el primer trago— en los viejos y buenos tiempos, él y Harry solían apostar para ver quién era el primero en conseguir los afectos de la dama. La mayoría de las veces, sobra decir que era él quién ganaba.

—Lo siento, esta noche no puedo

—¿Estás con alguien? —John terminó el trago y esquivo su mirada—

Harry intentó leerlo, gracias a los dioses ninguno de los dos había recibido los dones de la familia Holmes por lo que todo lo que pudo hacer fue contemplar las nuevas líneas de expresión en su rostro, las que ya no hablaban de muerte sino de una vida mucho más placentera y algo de eso le agradó.

Evocó las veces en que lo vio durante la universidad y antes de partir a la guerra, siempre la recibía de los peores modos, terminaban peleando cuando confesaba haber sido presa de una nueva tragedia y haber sucumbido a los placeres que ofrecían no solo una nueva amante, sino también botella.

La respuesta de John a todo eso era renegar de sus actos, el parentesco, el pasado y la de ella condenarlo a él a una prematura muerte.

—Creo que ya te he perdonado —comentó de pronto— John asintió sirviéndose un nuevo trago.

No era justo para ambos tocar este tema pero supuso ahora que si pretendía formar una familia lo menos que podía hacer por Mary y Misha era atar los cabos sueltos que dejó en el pasado.

—No fue mi intención hacerlo

—Ni la mía abandonarte —al menos ya estaban de acuerdo en algo— él no esperó recibir un disparo que culminó en tifus y en su —casi— irremediable muerte y ella no esperó recordar a su madre en la figura maltrecha de él, remontarse a su muerte, el momento exacto en que su padre…

—No vayas por ahí —cortó el hilo de pensamientos John— colocándole un trago en las manos, mismo que tomó sin dejar de mirarlo a él— John no era así, John siempre prefería ponerse como una bendita cuba antes de permitirle ingerir una sola gota de alcohol.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?

—Sí, quiero invitarle un trago a mi hermana por los viejos tiempos, por la memoria de nuestra madre y por no haberle partido el alma a pedazos a mi padre

—Nunca mancharías su tumba

—Ni tampoco te dañaría a ti —Harry sonrió y bebió un poco— el líquido ambarino recorrió su sistema, lo sintió quemando su garganta, fundiéndose en su estómago, llegando a las terminaciones nerviosas y finalmente, confiriéndole un poco de paz.

Jamás imaginó que lo vería de nuevo, sobre la última vez que lo hizo, era John quien gritaba a todo pulmón que parara; por una vez en la vida su voz se había unido a la John y también a la de su madre.

Ella Mackenzie nunca le creyó cuando decía que el General Watson visitaba su cama, las primeras veces ni siquiera ella lo creyó, era un sueño, tenía que serlo, debía serlo pero los sueños no dolían, rompían sus ropas o dejaban marcas entre su piel y las sábanas.

—Harry —John volvió a interponerse entre el recuerdo y la realidad— le sonrió cansadamente, tristemente, todo esto ya lo había repasado antes con los terapeutas, psicólogos, sexólogos pero su mejor doctor, el que recetaba lo único que necesitaba y quería, siempre había sido el alcohol.

Esa mañana se lo recordó de nuevo, no con palabras, el General ya había dicho que otra estupidez de esas y le rompería las piernas, se lo dijo con su cuerpo, tan pronto como Ella anunció que su padre volvería a casa vomitó el desayuno entero y le costó verdadero trabajo controlar la respiración y hacer a un lado al pequeño Hamis que se había arrodillado condescendiente a su lado, en ese entonces John nunca usaba su primer nombre quería ser como su padre, un oficial del ejército, un hombre que hiciera el bien.

Hasta que llegó la noche y mami y John, supieron la clase de bien que hacía entre jadeos el General.

—No tienes que pensar en eso —pronunció John— pero a pesar de saberlo, el simple hecho de volver a verlo, de estar ahí con su hermano en el aniversario luctuoso de su madre, había traído los recuerdos como un huracán y lo sabía.

Él había estado ahí también.

Preocupado por la salud de su hermana le había resultado imposible conciliar el sueño, escucho pasos en el pasillo, el pestillo girar, la puerta abrirse, no solo una, sino dos veces. El primer instinto de todo niño de siete años tras escuchar pasos en el pasillo es asumir que las sábanas son blindadas pero el segundo, tras escuchar que uno de sus padres ha salido de la alcoba es correr a sus faldas por lo que él, salió de su cama.

La oscuridad de la noche, eso lo recordaba bien, se concentró en la alfombra con motivos florales, sus padres tenían buena posición económica, el ejército te daba buena posición, si lo hacías de la manera incorrecta, pisoteando a los demás y no como él, que se había sacrificado por proteger a sus heridos en una maldita tienda de asistencia médica.

Tomó un nuevo trago, intercambió una mirada con Harry cuyo color de ojos había dejado de ser azul y se había tornado enrojecido, las lágrimas estaban ahí como entonces, él también las tenía pero no era consciente de ello. Catorce años tenía su hermana, su rostro no era ahora ni un atisbo de lo que había sido, las arrugas no surcaban su piel, sus cabellos no estaban deslucidos y ella no vestía, ni pensaba así.

Su hermana mayor gustó en algún momento de los vestidos caros y exuberantes que usaban todas las chicas de su edad, su camisón de dormir era blanco, fino, largo y sujeto por una encantadora cinta que cuando escuchó los gritos de su madre y hermana él pudo ver, volando airosamente entre las manos de su padre, quería silenciarla usando sus manos, las técnicas asesinas que aprendió en el ejército, él no lo entendió entonces, años después podía entenderlo más no aceptarlo.

La rabia que sintió, el increíble dolor, la insoportable impotencia de no poder hacer otra cosa más que gritar.

—Para…—pronunció Harry— él asintió, dejando correr las lágrimas y colocando una mano sobre la de su hermana. Las personas a su alrededor observaban, posiblemente pensaran que era ella terminando con él puesto que después de veinticinco años, el ejército, el alcohol, los prostíbulos, la medicina y la lejanía, habían contribuido a que entre ellos no quedara un solo parecido destacable.

—¿Segura que no había nada que pudiera hacer? —Harry asintió— no había nada que pudiera hacer, ni él o ella. Temblaban de terror ante la presencia de su padre y la única que tenía el coraje o las armas para detenerlo, lo había hecho de la peor manera posible, pero lo había hecho.

Guardaron un incómodo silencio al recordar los últimos eventos que habían conllevado a su muerte. Madre gritó y se arrojó contra él tan pronto como abrió la puerta y lo encontró apostado sobre su hija que se debatía entre sollozos e intentaba hacer que parara.

Llevaba entre manos un puñal, regalo de bodas, un símbolo bélico al ser ella esposa de un general, no se suponía que lo empuñara, debía guardarlo con sofisticación y elegancia pero Ella lo había usado como abridor de cartas y era por eso que lo tenía en la mesita de noche y lo había tomado al ser consciente de la frialdad al otro lado en la cama.

Henry siempre le preparaba un poco de agua con miel antes de ir a dormir, esta noche no lo bebió pensando que tal vez, los temores de Harriet pudieran estar justificados y vaya que lo estaban.

—¡Monstruo! ¡Eres un monstruo! —y por años enteros, tres o seis aproximadamente— John había creído que su padre, efectivamente era un monstruo. El puñal lo enterró en su hombro en el lado izquierdo para ser más precisos y resultaba irónico el saber que la herida que por poco le arrebata la vida en Afganistán había sido colocada en ese mismo lugar.

Harriet salió de la cama, corrió a su lado, él seguía gritando y llorando.

—¡Para! ¡Papá! ¡Para! —pero él no paraba— estaba molesto, confundido y enfermo, John lo sabía ahora, se había vuelto doctor para impedir otro desenlace como el de ellos y enlistado en el ejército para comprender, si era posible —o no— convertirse en un monstruo.

Su padre le arrebató el puñal de las manos y la golpeo en el rostro, su precioso rostro, el mismo que había heredado Harriet y del que no quería saber nada puesto que jamás volvió a dejar sus cabellos crecer del mismo largo que su madre, el siguiente golpe fue a la boca del estómago, a ese siguió otro más y otro más antes de que Harriet se desmayara, el General no sabía lo que hacía, tampoco su madre o él.

Todo lo que supieron fue que se llegó a un punto en el que Ella dejó de moverse y entonces su padre gritó.

John se quedó donde estaba protegiendo a su hermana que llevaba el camisón apenas puesto, los cabellos cubriendo la frente, las mejillas bañadas en llanto, el jaleo que armaron consiguió al fin llamar la atención de alguien.

Aterrorizados al otro lado de la puerta los vecinos llamaron a la policía, el General lo supo entonces, la brutalidad de su acto y también el que ya jamás podría regresar a su hogar.

Se le quedó mirando a él que por toda acción permaneció en silencio y con el corazón en un hilo, intentó llevarlo a su lado pero Hamis se aferró al cuerpo de su hermana. —¡Maldito marica! ¡Nunca serás alguien en la vida! ¡Jamás sucederás mi nombre!— y posiblemente había sido por eso que cuando Mary confirmó su embarazo él se soltó a llorar como un niño en el baño.

Heredar esa sangre a su hija, a su pequeña e inocente niña.

—¿John?—Harry volvió a presionar su mano— el espectáculo que estaban montando era por demás notable, el maquillaje de ella lucia ahora como un manchón oscuro sobre su rostro y en cuanto a él, había una pesada carga de culpabilidad y odio que opacaba sus rasgos.

Se abrazaron el uno al otro, ahí donde estaban, las especulaciones de los presentes pasaron de creerlos enamorados a amantes furtivos. Solo dos almas condenadas a separarse podían llorar de esa manera, Mary Morstan lo pensó también, iba a tomar el arma del bolsillo interior de su maleta, embarazo o no, padre de su hija o no, amor de su vida o no, ningún cabrón hijo de puta iba a...

—No es lo que estás pensando —interrumpió Sherlock— el color de sus cabellos, la complexión, la estatura, la tonalidad de la piel además de la intimidad con que se tratan. No te ofendas, pero ni a ti o a mi nos ha abrazado así. —Mary estuvo de acuerdo retomando el dominio del arma— él por su parte decidió escoltarla a una mesa aledaña colocando una mano sobre su espalda.

—No te está engañando a la que tienes frente a ti debe de ser su hermana y por si no lo has notado, los dos se están consolando y no besando, esta fecha debe de ser especial para él, lo he visto salir de Baker Street y regresar hecho una desgracia dos veces en el pasado en este mismo día.

Jamás le pedí explicación y dudo que tú debas hacerlo, si él va a compartir algo que lo tiene así de devastado debe ser por decisión propia y no por capricho nuestro.

Mary asintió sintiéndose de pronto traidora a su confianza y totalmente fuera de lugar, la escena de los hermanos se vio interrumpida por una figura alta y bien formada en la que ninguno de ellos había reparado hasta que finalmente hablo.

—Hamis —el rostro de John se separó el cálido abrazo de su hermana y palideció por completo— cerró los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, Harriet se concentró en no perder la conciencia.

—General —respondió fríamente, despectivamente— de la misma manera en que había hecho horas atrás en el cementerio.

—Necesitamos hablar

—John…—el pánico en la voz de Harriet era notable, así como la furia que irradiaba cada partícula del cuerpo de John— el capitán se levantó mirando a los ojos de su padre, le hizo una indicación con el brazo, invitándolo, no a sentarse pero sí a salir a hablar, el General lo hizo, un paso por delante mientras John se tomaba la libertad de hacer una escala en la mesa de al lado.

—Hola cariño, Sherlock, ¿me hacen el favor de acompañar a Harry?—ambos asintieron luego de sacar los rostros de su respectiva carta del menú—

—John —intervino Holmes— la expresión de su amigo era una que pocas veces le había visto, más específicamente le recordaba al momento exacto en que Magnussen los presionó.

—Sólo quédate con ellas

—Eres mejor hombre de lo que crees —le recordó con un suave apretón de manos— el rubio siguió adelante, sintiendo una pesada carga a cada paso que daba, atrás quedaba su familia, la verdadera, la que había adoptado y nada tenía que ver con el hombre autoritario y desalmado que le arrebató a su madre.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Harry— mientras los veía acomodarse en las sillas a sus costados.

—Yo soy su…—comentó Mary— haciendo hincapié en la alianza de oro que llevaba en el dedo.

—¿John se casó? —pronunció la otra— con el corazón arrobado pues eso significaba, lo mucho que pese a sus esfuerzos, la seguía odiando.

—Hace siete meses exactamente —confesó advirtiendo el dolor en la mirada de Harriet—

—¿Tanto daño le hice? —ninguno de los dos supo cómo responder a eso por lo que la mayor de los Watson se limitó a proseguir—

Fue un funeral hermoso pese a la terrible culpa que sentía en mis adentros, debí guardar silencio, encerrarme en mi misma, hacer lo que hago ahora y quizá mamá seguiría viviendo.

Tras la ceremonia intentaron separarnos pero los dos nos negamos, John estaba demasiado mimado, era todo un caballerito inglés, ojalá lo hubieran visto, siempre esforzándose por complacer a los demás y ganarse su aplauso.

—Aún es así —comentó Sherlock— Harriet sonrió y después hizo algo que a los dos impacto.

—Apuesto a que nunca han visto esto —sacó su teléfono móvil y les mostró una fotografía donde aparecían ambos— John ciertamente era un jovencito sobradamente apuesto, las líneas del tiempo aún no surcaban su rostro y en cuanto a ella, largos caireles caían por la espalda media adornando su esbelta y delicada figura— es de cuando entró al instituto superior para Mega Ñoños, siempre quiso estudiar medicina ¿saben? John siempre quiso salvar a su madre.

Mary asintió, imaginando el contexto entero, entrelazo sus manos con las de su cuñada y las llevó a su abultado vientre, ahora tenían otra oportunidad para comenzar de cero, para estar unidos, para ser la familia que pese a todo se resistían a serlo.

* * *

**…**

—Bien, ya estoy afuera, te daré cinco minutos y después llamarán a la policía

—Tu hermana y tú lucen bien

—Menciónala de nuevo y te quedarán dos minutos

—Hamis

—Mi nombre es John y creo que esta charla ya terminó

—Estoy muriendo —John sintió un sudor frío recorrer desde la base del cuello hasta terminar en los pies— lo miró a los ojos, la severidad, indiferencia, el gesto altivo que por años lo había hecho sentir no solo un niño sino completamente menos, seguían ahí pero por una vez no importó. Hizo acopio de todo lo que hasta ahora le había aprendido a Holmes, estudió a su padre, encontrando un cuerpo de atrayente musculatura pero surcado ya por las atrocidades de alguna enfermedad fulminante con sus antecedentes y tomando en consideración la coloración de las yemas de sus dedos, ojos y dientes se atrevía a aventurar que lo que lo estaba matando era cáncer terminal.

—¿En qué fase estás? —el General asintió— no era propiamente una sonrisa sino mas bien un gesto que aprobaba su acertada evaluación.

—Desahuciado, según tus colegas me quedan de tres a seis meses y por eso es que volví

—¿Para santificar tu alma? Soy médico no párroco, así que ya puedes…

—Vine aquí a morir, a ver a mis muchachos y pedirle perdón a tu madre

—¿Perdón? —John bufó escupiendo a los pies de ese hombre— contó internamente hasta diez, quizá doce para recordarse a sí mismo que no estaba bien montar una escena con Mary embarazada de siete meses estando tan cerca.

—Se que no lo merezco pero tú también debes quererlo ¿Sino por qué dijiste eso frente a su tumba? —John apretó los dientes, reprimió un juramento al caer en la cuenta de qué su padre jamás lo supo— Él guardaba un profundo dolor y rencor instalado fuertemente en su corazón y el General, simplemente no lo sabía. No lo notó o si lo hizo, lo olvido.

Extendió las palmas de sus manos mostrándole a su padre que no era el único que ahora poseía amplias manos, luego evocó la escena de su adiós.

El General abandonó la alcoba, Ella estaba en la cama, las sábanas caídas, un brazo colgando junto a los hilos de cabellos dorados que ya nunca volvería a tener contra la piel, John se quedó ahí, mirándola hasta que muy lenta y parsimoniosamente se acercó, tomó su mano, aún tenía un poco de calor, movió un dedo, cerró la mano en torno a la pequeñita de él, susurró su nombre, John se emocionó creyendo que aún podía ayudarla. Subió a la cama, no había mucho que hacer si de un niño de siete años se trataba, se acomodó en su seno, fue la última vez que estuvo ahí, la sangre de su madre se impregnó en sus telas, la pijama con motivos militares que usaba para enaltecer a su padre, cerró los ojos y poco después la escuchó. Una respiración lenta, un sonido apenas semejante a un suspiro.

—Duele más tomar un puñal que enterrarlo

—¿Qué?

—Que no debes odiar a tu padre porque yo no lo hago

**…**

* * *

Sus manitas impregnadas de sangre —prosiguió Harriet, una vez los hubiera puesto al tanto de todo— eso es lo que más recuerdo del momento en que desperté, la policía ya estaba en la casa y John estaba de pie junto a la cama, todo el mundo pasaba de él, ya saben tiene cierta habilidad para pasar desapercibido cuando verdaderamente no quiere ser molestado. Así que él estaba ahí, encogiendo sus manos, intentando conservar el calor de su madre y yo lo recordé al verlo cuando volvió de Afganistán, jamás me perdonó por hacerlo, de hecho yo tampoco lo perdonaba a él.

—Perseguir a la muerte, alcanzar a su madre, ¡intentar dejarme! eso es lo que por el alcohol creí que él había ido a hacer— Lo vi ahí tendido, apenas vivo, la herida de bala en el hombro y esa enfermedad propia de los países bajos que se estaba cobrando su vida, mi rostro se llenó de llanto, mis manos temblaron, mi cuerpo estremeció y cuando abrió los ojos e intentó llamarme, simplemente lo abandoné. Yo no podía perderlo, no a él, lo único que tenía y que me mantenía con vida. No podía simplemente despedirme de él o verlo morir y por eso me fui, me dejé el celular en su cuarto, no fue un obsequio, solo un descuido, sabía que lo conservaría porque cuando yo dejara de beber y tuviera un solo segundo de lucidez volvería a pensar en él pero John estaba herido, no solo en su cuerpo sino también en su corazón. Me odio, como seguramente lo odia a él.

—No te odio —interrumpió John— tomando una cubeta con hielos de otra bandeja andante y sentándose junto a ellos para después meter el puño derecho en ella.

—¿Lo golpeaste?—preguntó Mary—

—No, pero creo que reprimir el impulso me destrozó los tendones

—Eso es…—intentó decir Sherlock pero John lo cayó con una de esas miradas que aparentemente se estaban volviendo comunes en la Familia Watson—

—Como te decía Harry, no te odio y si no te presenté antes es porque creo que somos exactamente iguales. Verte en el día de mi boda solo habría servido para que saliera corriendo y me tirara en la calle a llorar

—Te habrías puesto como una cuba

—Oh, si lo hizo —puntualizó Mary—

—¿Dónde está?

—Afuera, insiste en hablar contigo

—No quiero hacerlo

—Harry

—Lo perdonaste, ¿no es cierto? —John guardó silencio, uno que por todos fue bien interpretado— el corazón del doctor no le permitía negar el perdón a quién lo pedía.

—Nunca estuve realmente enfadado con él, sino conmigo

—No fue tu culpa

—Tampoco tuya

—¿Y ahora que hacemos? —preguntó la mayor reprimiendo el impulso de tomar la botella y beber hasta la inconsciencia—

—Él no lo sé, nosotros regresar a casa —John compartió un diminuto beso con Mary— acto seguido la ayudó incorporarse, Harriet se abrazó a si misma sintiéndose incómoda, no le gustaban las expresiones de afecto, nunca aprendió a dominarlas pero cuando levantó la vista reparó en el caballero de ojos grises y cabello negro que le extendía la mano a fin de ayudarla a pararse.

—Creo que aún no nos han presentado apropiadamente, Sherlock Holmes

—Harriet Watson

—Las manos donde podamos verlas niños —comentó Mary— encantada de pronto con la idea, si John había salido con su versión femenina, qué mejor que Sherlock...

—Ni siquiera lo pienses amor —intervino John—

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque somos familia y eso sería enfermo.

.

.

* * *

**:..FIN..:**

* * *

.Violette Moore.


End file.
